Estimation of motion between frames of a video sequence is a common task in many types of video processing applications. Unfortunately, such motion vector estimation typically consumes a large share of available processing and memory resources, and this may force implementers to make tradeoff decisions between accuracy and complexity. Additionally, when motions vectors are derived from a temporal sequence of video frames, accuracy problems arise due to the limited video frame rates that are generally available, blurring of rapidly moving objects, and the appearance of occluding objects that move through the frames.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.